


Day 18: Shower

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [19]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Biting, Campbell is 19, M/M, Marking, Masters is in his 40s, Possessive Behavior, Scratching, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell was laid in bed, on his front watching the door. He hadn’t seen Bill all day and wanted to wait up until he got home.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Day 18: Shower

Campbell was laid in bed, on his front watching the door. He hadn’t seen Bill all day and wanted to wait up until he got home. Bill had left early in the morning to go on an important business trip and would come back late tonight and the boy was determined to stay up until he got back. He looked over at the clock on the dresser; it was almost 11. The boy stretches, yawning loudly as he turns onto his back, head dangling off of the bed. He shook his head to keep from his eyes closing. “Come on Bill.” He whispers, tapping his fingers on the bed, pushing himself up onto his front again, eyes steady on the window, waiting for his car. He yawns again, eyelids feeling heavy as his head drooped and hit the mattress. He tried to lift it up again but he was too tired. Campbell yawns once more, setting on the bed as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

When Bill walks into the house at 11:30 he walks into the bedroom, stripping his jacket off as he spots Campbell asleep at the end of the bed, still dressed. “Oh my Campbell, did you try and stay up for me.” He whispers, kissing the boy on the forehead. He moves into the bathroom, turning the shower on and starting to strip off. He yawns, stretching his arms up making his back tense. “Right.” He says, twisting his body to get all the kinks out before jumping into the shower. He heard the door open but didn’t think much off it as he started lathering shampoo into his hair, closing his eyes and resting his head against the tiles of the bathroom wall. There is the sound of small footsteps but he’s too tired to think about it. He reaches for the body wash as he feels two arms slip around his waist. “I tried to stay up for you.” Campbell tells the man, resting his head against his back. “I know you did, I’m sorry I’m so late.” Bill turns around, seeing that Campbell had stripped to join him in the shower. “How was your trip?” He asks, sliding his hands further around Bill’s waist so that they connected at his back. “Tiring.” Bill tells the boy, threading fingers through his now damp hair.

Bill catches the boy’s lips just as he yawns, sliding his tongue into his mouth, the hand in his hair sliding to grip the back of his neck gently. Campbell backs himself up against the tiles, shivering slightly as the cold touches his warm skin. Bill lowers his hands, hooking them under the knees and hoisting the boy up so his legs are rested on the man’s hips. “I missed you.” Bill mutters against the younger’s lips who nods, scratching his nails up and down Bill’s upper back just under his shoulders. “Oh I missed you so.” Bill says again, trailing his lips down the boy's jaw and down his neck before starting to suckle on Campbell’s protruding collarbone. “I missed you too Bill.” Campbell whispers, fingers digging into the man’s back deeper than before. There is a warmth that escapes from under Campbell’s nails; he drew blood. “Might need to cut your nails.” Bill smirks, biting at Campbell’s shoulder and drawing blood there in return. The warm water was quick to trial the blood of their respective bodies, swirling a light pink down the drain. 

Campbell lay on his side, fingers running down Bill’s back who had fallen asleep a little while ago. He noticed the spot where his nails punctured the man’s back. Campbell leans down to kiss them gently. “I love you.” He whispers, resting his head on the man’s upper back, feeling Bill’s shoulders tighten for a second before relaxing again, watched as the muscles of his back moved gently and the rise and fall of his body. This was the man that saved him. Campbell thought smiling gently, turning his body slightly so he could drag his own fingers down to where Bill had bit his shoulder, teeth marks surrounded by a beautiful blue. He felt honored, Bill wanted people to know who was his and Campbell was his. He can’t help but circle the blue and red mark on his shoulder, biting his lip. “I belong to Bill.” He says under his breath, a smile on his face as he moves a hand into his briefs. “I am his and he’s marked me.” He tells himself again, brushing his fingers once more over his bruise before laying down and connecting his free hand with one of Bill’s, the man squeezing gently out of instinct in his sleep. Campbell’s eyes close as he flicks his wrist, thumb sliding over his tip. Groaning a little. “I am Bill’s.” He announces to the empty room proudly.


End file.
